1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to coin chutes for coin released mechanisms. It will be understood that when the term "coin" is used in the following description, it is to be understood as meaning "coin or token".
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common in coin-released mechanisms to provide an entrance slot of a coin-receiving chute in a metal plate, in which also are provided an aperture receiving a push-button initiating a reject operation of a coin-validating mechanism into which coins pass from the chute and a further aperture at which a rejected coin is presented. The denomination of the coin required to release the mechanism is placed on the plate adjacent the slot. In some cases the slot proper is formed in an exchangeable escutcheon member attached to the metal plate and possibly provided also with a legend denoting the coin denomination.